In oil and gas wells, production tubing brings fluid hydrocarbon resources to the surface. Conventional flapper valves are sometimes used in the production tubing when an open cross-section of the tubing is required for axial travel of the fluid resource being produced or for tool strings to be passed through the production tubing. The moving parts of the flapper valve can fold away out of the main cross-sectional bore of the tubing and lie against an inner wall to maximize the cross-sectional area available for tools or fluid flow to pass through. These conventional flapper valves open and close the main bore of the production tubing in order to control the axial flow. Other types of valves are also used to control flow through the main bore of oilfield production tubing.